


5 Times someone thought that Somthing was Wrong with Severus Snape and 1 Time he told them the Truth

by ImVeryConfused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Severus Snape, Women completely Give up on the Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVeryConfused/pseuds/ImVeryConfused
Summary: As the title says!!!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 336





	5 Times someone thought that Somthing was Wrong with Severus Snape and 1 Time he told them the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how i'm being so consistent with my writing but here I am today for the third time this week, posting a new story!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy one of my more lighter stories. If you want more of an angst-y fic, check out my Short Tear Jerkers series and you will not be disappointed!!
> 
> CREDIT to Trickster32 who gave the the last line. Thanksss!!

1.

“It is great to see you all back after the Christmas break. I’m sure you noticed a new face at our table. I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody. Would you like to say anything Professor?”

“Stay vigilant everyone.” Moody said briefly gaining confused looks by everyone in the room, but no one commented.

“Anyone have any exciting things happen to them?” Dumbledore said from his place at the head of the table.

“Well Mrs Norris had 3 kittens.” Mr Filch smiled though it looked more like a grimace. Mrs Norris

who was never far away from Mr Filch, was noticeably absent.

“I spent the holidays over Germany with my daughter and her family.” Professor Sprout smiled happily.

“Ohh Lucinda was such a joy to teach. How are her and the children?” McGonagall said excitedly.

“They are great. She’s actually expecting another now.”

“Really?!” McGonagall squealed excitedly.

“Daniel actually proposed.” Madame hooch said holding up her hand to display her ring.

“That’s rock is massive Rolanda!” Trelawney gasped almost screaming. “I see great happiness in your future.”

“Severus any happy news for you?” Dumbledore asked ceasing all chatter and diverting all attention the potions professor.

“No just the usual.” Severus said uninterestedly, looking away as if he would rather be anywhere else but in the meeting room at this moment.

“Surely you had some fun over Christmas?”

“My holidays were perfectly ade-“ Severus cut off suddenly opening his mouth wide scrunching up. He then let out a loud, room shaking sneezing causing the entire room to shake as he did. Paintings around the room were flung in all directions startling the people inside them. Teacher sat around the table jumped up, bracing themselves against Severus’ wild magic as it lashed it in a huge wave. Soon Severus’ magic settled down and leaving his hair laid messily on his face. “Adequate. Excuse me.” He said casually brushing his hair off his face as if nothing had just happened.

“…Severus are you ok?” Dumbledore asked tentative dropping a shield he had cast when he saw Severus magic first begin to lash out. Teachers who had ducked for cover had begun to return to their seat looking quite confused as to what had just happened.

“Yes, I am perfectly fine.” Severus said. “Just a small cold.”

“Small? You nearly took all our head off!” Professor Flitwick snapped causing Severus to scoff.

“That’s why you have to stay vigilant. Danger can come from any direction.” Moody said twitching wildly in his seat.

“Maybe it’s better that you take some time off to rest. You seem to be losing control of your magic.“ Dumbledore started.

“I am fine!” Severus snapped. “Just continue with your announcements so I can go back to my rooms.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a quick check up Severus?” Poppy asked concerned at his pale(er than usual) complexion.

“Yes, I am sure.” Severus gritted out angrily so Albus quickly continued his announcements.

2.

The feast laid out on the table was truly lavish. I was filled with every kind of meat and dessert that anyone could possibly crave. Even the first year who were a bit anxious at first had begun to eat. Everyone was digging int the feast, but no one more than Severus Snape who was happily shovelling handful after handful into his mouth.

“Severus are you sure you aren’t going too fast?” McGonagall asked wearily from her seat beside him.

“Am hogy.” Severus said through a mouthful of food.

“I know you are hungry but you’d better slow down before you choke.” Dumbledore commented his concern for his colleague growing.

“Lebe me lone.” Sevrus said cramming another ice cream covered sausage in his mouth.

“Severus that is revolting.” Madame Hooch commented turning her head away from him as if the mere sight of him made her queasy.

Though Severus only shrugged not caring about the weird looks that he garnered from both students and staff, moaning loudly as he popped another sauce covered meatball in his mouth.

\--------------

“Look at Snape go.” Seamus pointed turning all the student’s attention to his potion teacher. The sight they were met with had them all shocked to the core. They had never seen Professor Snape eating so carefreely before. He always seemed to have lost his appetite by the time he had entered the great hall, merely picking at his food and tossing it around with his fork.

“He’s eating faster than Ron!” Hermione gasped, appalled.

“I feel sorry for McGonagall and Dumbledore,” George started.

“They are probably going to die of starvation near him.” Fred finished.

Many teachers had stopped eating either to stare at him in shock or they had been put off their meal by Severus’ appalling manners.

“He’s eating like the food is going to run away from him.” Harry remarked as Severus snatched another breadstick into his mouth causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

3.

Harry wasn’t excited at all to be going to Potions. It was his least favourite class taught by his least favourite Professor. ‘Truly a match made in hell.’ Harry thought as he headed to the back of the classroom to collect his ingredients to a potion that he was definitely going to fail making.

“Harry!” Hermione whisper shouted coming up close behind him.

“What is it ‘Mione?” Harry asked dejectedly, already knowing that he would be receiving a detention this lesson.

“Don’t you see that something is up with Professor Snape?” She asked conspiratorially.

“He just as pleasant as always.” Harry commented sarcastically.

“I’m serious Harry!” Hermione snapped.

Harry sighed loudly at Hermione’s antics, focusing on picking out the right ingredient so hopeful his cauldron wouldn’t blow up today.

“Are you talking about Professor Snape?” Draco asked suddenly making both Harry and Hermione jump. “I hate to agree with the mudblood, but I’ve noticed him acting strangely as well.”

“Butt of out of our conversation Malfoy!” Harry said angrily, baring his teeth at the boy.

“Oh, just shut up and look at him Potter!” Draco snapped.

Begrudgingly, Harry turned to look at his Professor. It would be an understatement to say that Harry was completely shocked by the sight he saw.

Rather than towering over them, uncomfortably close as always, Severus stood far away from his students at his desk. Around his nose and mouth was a large black mask with air filters on each side and glass circle where in front of his eyes were. Mouth agape and eyes blown wide, Harry couldn’t help but stare for a while as he was sure that this was a once in a lifetime sight.

“Stop loitering Potter.” Professor Snape shouted from the front of the classroom though his voice was slightly distorted by the mask.

Harry, Draco and Hermione immediate turned back to the ingredient’s shelves busying themselves with looking busy.

“See what I mean!” Hermione whispered making Harry nod wildly.

“Why is he wearing that ridiculous mask?” Draco asked with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks feeling a lot of second-hand embarrassment from his godfather who would never usually lose face in public.

“Maybe the potion is toxic and he’s trying to kill us all.” Harry suggested making Hermione and Draco shoot glares at him.

“A simple healing potion couldn’t possibly be toxic. Not unless you make it anyway.” Draco retorted revelling in Harry’s angry expression as he did.

“Maybe he just doesn’t like the smell. It is does produce quite the stench.” Hermione suggested.

“That could be true. But what sort of potions professor can’t stand the spell of a simple healing potion. He’s probably made it hundreds of times.” Draco said causing the trio to slowly turn towards Severus again though he sat contently on his desk reading a potions journal, not noticing any of the stares he was receiving.

4.

Mrs Weasley was very proud of her apple crumble. The secret ingredient was adding crushed almonds it the crumble to give it an extra crunch though she would take it to the grave with her. Smiling proudly, Molly began to serve out slices of crumble to members of the order that had gathered around the table after the meeting had finished. After placing a plate in front of Sirius, Molly was met with a dog-like grin before he began to inhale the desert, cutlery be damned. Remus had a similar reaction to his friend, using the same sped to ingest the crumble however he had the decency to use a spoon. Dumbledore was practically humming when Molly served him a slice as he always had quite the sweet tooth. McGonagall slightly inclined her head in a decline of the sweet treat though Molly had expected it because she was never one to overindulge. Molly had already begun stepping past Severus, merely smiling politely as she knew that he would decline anyway as he had never accepted anything, she had offered him before.

"Could I have a slice?" He asked in a small voice shocking Molly so much that she almost dropped the entire dish in her hand.

"Y-yes of course." Molly stuttered out quickly dishing him up a slice of her signature apple crumble.

As she walked past, continuing to hand out dessert to the remaining Order members, Molly kept a sly eye on him wanting to catch his precise reaction. For a while, Severus made no move to eat the crumble as he was engaged in a serious conversation between McGonagall, Dumbledore and he. However soon when Dumbledore launched into a tale that he already knew was going to be an extremely long and taxing one, Severus saw the opportunity to reach for the spoon and scoop up some crumble. Slowly edging the cutlery into his mouth, Severus' eyes almost rolled back at the exquisite taste that filled his mouth. The crumble was smooth, yet it had crunchy areas that completely took Severus by surprise. The apple was baked to have the perfect amount of softness, yet they weren't so soft that they had a slimy texture. The apples weren’t too sweet nor too sour they were...perfect. Severus let out such a loud moan that it was inappropriate, but he didn't care as he rapidly shoved the crumble in his mouth at a speed that would put Sirius Black to shame. Molly let out a small a fist bump of triumph as Severus practically licked the plate clean.

"Could I bother you for another slice?" Severus asked sheepishly.

"Of course, Severus. There's plenty more." Molly said quickly rushing over to him abandoning Ms Pince who she was currently serving.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Severus said politely grabbing another spoon of crumble though this time he chose to savour it, taking slower bites.

"Severus you are glowing recently." Arthur Weasley comments causing Severus to blush a bit and look at him in confusion.

"I agree, your hair looks better, and you are filling out more." Remus adds politely...or so he thinks.

"Are you calling me fat?" Severus asks sourly throwing his spoon down on the plate, abandoning half of the apple crumble in the plate.

"N-no!" Remus says feeling as if he just stepped on a land mine. Soon everyone's gaze if fixed onto Remus giving him crushing glares. "That's not what i meant. I just mean that you're looking a bit…plumper in the...cheeks." Remus says feeling sweat build up on his brow as he knew Severus wouldn't never take an insult lying down. Severus was surely going to pull out his wand and hex him into an oblivion, then of course Sirius would intervene and it would be an all-out brawl damaging any progress they had made to their friendship in the past few months....or so he expected.

What he certainly didn't expect was Severus' bottom lip to begin trembling and his eyes fill with tears. In fact, no one expected Severus to start bawling his eyes out in the middle of 12 Grimmauld Place but there he was. Sitting in the chair sobbing. For a while no one even knew how to react however after a solid 20 seconds of watching Severus cry, all the ladies jumped into action surrounding him and cuddling him.

"Shhh don't listen to Remus he's an idiot." Molly cooed cradling him.

"H-he c-called me faaaat." Severus wailed loudly.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Tonks said shooting Remus a deathly glare.

Calming down slightly, Severus reached out to grab onto his spoon, taking another bite of crumble but still leaning into the women's hold.

"What in Merlin’s name is going on here?" Sirius asked. 

"I haven't a clue." Dumbledore answered watching Severus who rarely even expresses basic emotions, crying his eyes out.

\--------

5.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened in there?" Sirius said addressing the members of the Order who had all snuck out and piled into the kitchen.

"I think someone may have place a very dark curse on Severus." Albus said gravely, worry etched into his features. "I have witnessed Severus losing control of his magic and his dramatic change in eating habits." 

"Also, his mood switches so fast it could give you whiplash!" Sirius commented.

"Ron also sent me an owl saying that Severus has be acting strangely during lessons. He refuses to come near the potions and wears some silly mask at the front of the class."

"Yes, this is very concerning." Remus agreed thinking deeply about what sort of magic could cause such symptoms. "Maybe he was in a potions accident. Could have went wrong somewhere."

"Unlikely. In all my time knowing Severus, he has never failed making a potion." Albus said seeming to be in deep thought. "Looking at all possible reason... we may have to consider that the person in there isn't Severus at all. There are certain potions one can use to disguise themselves. If Voldemort has gotten his hands on some Polyjuice potion, sitting in there may very well be one of Voldemort’s Death Eaters rather than the Severus we know and love."

"Oh poppycock." Moody said." Nothing gets past this magic eyes. If a Death Eater were in this house, I would know." ( ^_^ )

"That /is/ true Alastor." Dumbledore said seeming deep in thought trying to consider any other possibility though his thoughts were interrupted by a loud high pitch noise. Scanning the room for the source of the sound, his aged eyes landed on Molly Weasley who seemed to be trying hard to control her laughter. "Is something funny Molly?" Dumbledore asked with a slight irritation in his voice.

At this Molly and several other women including McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Professor Pince and Tonks began laughing hysterically.

"What has gotten into these women?" Arthur asked appalled at his wife’s behaviours.

"Maybe they've all caught what Snape has." Sirius commented making them laugh even hard if that was even possible.

"No thanks. I've had enough of what Severus has." Molly gasped out between hysterics.

"This is not a time to be laughing around. Severus could be dying." Remus reprimanded them.

"Men are so fickle." Madame Pince laughed looking close to collapsing with at this point.

"What does that mean?" Dumbledore asks angrily.

"You can’t see what's right in front of you." Tonks giggled. "Mood swings. Changing appetite. Loss of control of his magic."

"What is it? Do you know what is wrong with Severus?" Arthur asks with all the men looking equally as confused behind him. At this point the girls to all but give up on the men, choosing to walk out and give Severus some company though when they got back, he was collapsed onto the sofa with his hair wrapped around him in a halo, deeply asleep.

+1

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me." Albus said in the great hall. All the benches had been pushed to the edges of the walls and food laid copiously on all of them. The hall was filled with students and adults like all dress for the occasion. The hall had massive banners on it with the words 'Happy 150th Birthday' on them.

"Don’t say that before you open your gifts!" Sirius said racing to the front and handing a large parcel to Albus who was sitting in his chair, quite teary eyed.

"You didn’t have t-" Albus started.

"Oh, don’t start Albus. Just open it." Sirius said quickly.

Albus opened it to find robes that any other person in their right mind with find absolutely hideous but when did anyone every say Albus Dumbledore was in his right mind?

"They are wonderful Sirius. Thank you so much."

"I'll go next McGonagall called strutting over to Albus handing him a small package. Upon opening it he found a long purple wizard hat with orange starts embroidered on it.

"Minerva! It’s lovely."

"That's not all headmaster. Tap it twice."

When he did, he was surprised to find that five lemon drops fell onto his lap.

"So, you can eat your lemon drop, more discreetly in meetings." She winked gaining laughs from the staff who had all seen Albus unsuccessfully try to sneak lemon drops into his mouth during meetings at one point or another.

"I will treasure it forever Minerva."

"Me next!" Harry called rushing to the front with a badly wrapped parcel. As soon as Albus tore into it candy began to fall out. "These are some muggle sweets which I think you will love." 

"I shall eat them all." Dumbledore promised.

"I suppose I’ll go next." Severus said handing Dumbledore a small wrapped package.

As Albus unwrapped it, a confused look appeared on his face as well as everyone else in the Great Hall. Even Severus looked confused at the thing Albus was holding in his hands. Quickly burying his face in his palms, Severus shook his head.

"Apologies Albus, I was wrapping you present while unloading some potions ingredients deliveries so I must have wrapped a jar of toad legs instead. Sorry this pregnancy is really messing with my mind."

"Oh, that fine Severus no w-" Dumbledore said smiling but i suddenly his face went lax and he paused, looking at Severus in shock.

"Are you feeling ok?" Severus said quickly seeing the wide-eyed expression of his mentor.

"S-severus?" Albus asked in a similar shocked state to everyone else in the room, well…the men at least. "You're...pregnant?"

"Well yeah." Severus said casually. "I thought I was obvious."

"No, we thought you were dying!" Remus said in a high pitch voice causing Severus to laugh loudly, further shocking everyone in the room.

"That explains all the weird symptoms." Arthur.

"I would think that you of all people would know the signs by now." Molly said feeling quite disappointed in her husband.

"I just thought everyone knew!" Severus said.

"We just thought you were being really weird Professor." Harry said sheepishly.

"I figured it out." Hermione said proudly.

Taking Severus hands in his own Albus looked into his eyes. "The greatest gift of all is knowing I'm going to be a grandad." He said with his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, don't you get me started." Severus said looking up at the ceiling to try and keep the tears at bay but his hormones had other ideas as he felt tears running down his cheek. He was on pulled into a warm hug which he simply melted into.

\------------

"So, Severus have you thought about any baby names?" Molly asked 8 months later as Severus' belly was now very noticeable as Severus was nearing his due date. He had begun to spend a lot of time in the Weasley house, though everyone knew that it was because Molly was constantly serving him desserts. 

"Yes. If it's a girl she will be called Eileen after my mother and if it's a boy, he will be named Marvolo after the father." Severus smiled fondly.

But of course the women had already figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm run on Kudos and Comments. SEND ME SOME FUEL!!!


End file.
